Another Conclusion (Part 4)
Another Conclusion Part 4 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis Shadow Black Widow, Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane and Shadow Lucy Mann are gonna turn Black Cat into Shadow Black Cat. Meanwhile, Super Mega Rangers battles Power Driller with a little help from Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mega Rangers and Dragonflay are fighting each other) *'Megaforce Red': Together, we could end this. *'Megaforce Black': The important thing we'll defeated you! *'Megaforce Pink': We're united by our love for the Earth and each other! *'Megaforce Red': The bonds that link our hearts... that's what makes us strong! *(Mega Rangers slashes Dragonflay) *'Mega Rangers': Ultra Mode, activate! *'Ultra Swords': Ultra Mode, morph! *(Mega Rangers transform into Ultra Mode) *'Mega Rangers Ultra Mode': Earth's defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce! *'Dragonflay': You don't say? *'Megaforce Yellow Ultra Mode and Megaforce Black Ultra Mode': Roplant, activate! *(Megaforce Yellow Ultra Mode and Megaforce Black Ultra Mode summons Roplant to attack Dragonflay) *'Megaforce Red Ultra Mode': Ultra Sword! *(Megaforce Red Ultra Mode slashes Dragonflay) *'Mega Rangers Ultra Mode': Ultra Power! Dynamic Strike! *(Mega Rangers Ultra Mode shoots Dragonflay) *(Dragonflay is defeated) *(Zombats arrives and bites Dragonflay and Dragonflay becomes giant) *'Dragonflay': Surprise! *'Megaforce Yellow Ultra Mode': What you've got isn't solidarity! *'Megaforce Red Ultra Mode': Everyone! *'Mega Rangers Ultra Mode': Yeah! *(Mega Rangers summons their zords and hops to their zords) *'Mega Rangers': Gosei Great Megazord, activate! *(Their zords combine into Gosei Great Megazord) *'Megaforce Red': There's only one way to fight an air battle! Sky Brothers! *(Sky Brothers Zords arrives) *(Sky Brothers Zords and Gosei Great Megazord combine into Sky Megazord) *'Mega Rangers': Sky Gosei Great! Ready! *'Dragonflay': Fools! Do you truly think you can beat me in the air? *(Sky Gosei Great Megazord and Dragonflay are fighting each other) *'Mega Rangers': SkySonic Beam! *(Sky Gosei Great Megazord shoots Dragonflay) *'Megaforce Yellow': Sky Brothers! *'Dragonflay': Pathertic, aren't you? Is this what you call solidarity? *'Megaforce Black': You better not look down on us... *'Megaforce Pink': With our hearts united, there's no way we can lose! *'Megaforce Red': That's it! Gosei Ultimate, activate! *(Gosei Ultimate arrives) *'Megaforce Red': Alright! *'Megaforce Blue': Troy! What are you planning to do? *'Megaforce Red': Just watch, you'll see! Ultimate Gosei Great, activate! *(Gosei Great Megazord combines Gosei Ultimate into Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord) *'Megaforce Red': Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord. Ready. Alright! *'Megaforce Pink': That's amazing! Nice one, Troy! *'Megaforce Yellow': That's... guts, I guess? *'Megaforce Black': I dunno about this, Troy... *'Dragonflay': What are they? There are limits to what blind determination can do! *'Megaforce Red': You're not getting away! *'Dragonflay': They're fast... I'll break up that ridiculous combination of yours! Hopw do you like that? What?! *'Mega Rangers': Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord, final strike! *(Ultimate Gosei Great Megazord shoots Dragonflay) *(Dragonflay is defeated) *'Zenowing': A fitting victory for your team. *(With Black Cat) *'Black Cat': Black Widow? *'Shadow Black Widow': Hello, Black Cat. Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane, Shadow Lucy Mann do it to her? *'Shadow Wendy, Shadow Jane & Shadow Lucy': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Black Cat': Ugh!! Ahhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... Nnngh!!!!! Ah... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': You're so cute, Black Cat... *'Black Cat': Ah... *'Shadow Jane': Now... Look into my eyes... *'Black Cat': M... My head... It feels like it's melting... Ahh... I can barely think... who... am I...? Wh... What am I doing...? I feel... so good... *'Shadow Wendy': Black Cat... You are a slave to the darkness... An avatar of darkness that induleges in the pleasures of the flesh... Doesn't it feel really good, right now? It's about to get even better... Don't worry about other people... All you need to think about is making sure you feel good... That's it... only think about feeling good... lust is all that you require... Disregard your senses... act according to your instincts... just like an animal... go wild... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Black Cat, right now... I'm stuffing your breasts with juices that are filled with dark power... Well? You must want to let it all out, Don't you? My breasts are tingling as if they're ready to burst... I want to take them out... I want to take them out...! If you removes this... All of the juices inside will begin to spill out... And then... Those senses I told you about before will fly away ...A here we go... One, Two... Three!!!! *'Black Cat': Ahhhhh!! Ah... Ahhh... It... It feels like... My head is being shocked... Hahh... It feels so good... When the juices spill out... It's gonna make me cum... I... I just can't take it , anymore... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh Heh... *'Black Cat': Now that's the expression I wanted to see. Ahh... *'Shadow Black Widow': Heh Heh... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': There... you snapped so marvelously... in that case... I suppose It's time... Hah... Uahhh!! For me to give you an extra thick dose... *'Black Cat': Ahhh!! Ahah Hah Hah!! *'Shadow Wendy': Guh! Ugh! Ahhn! *'Shadow Black Widow': Shadow Lucy Mann... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Shadow Widow... *'Shadow Black Widow': You did very well for your first time... *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Th... Thank you... so much... Ah! I'll definitely have to reward you, as well. *'Black Cat': Fuahhh! *(Black Cat & Shadow Black Widow kiss on the lips) *'Shadow Black Widow': Aww... come on... Black Cat... How could you we yourself like that? You naughty girl... I guess I'll just have to plug you up. *'Black Cat': Ah! Guh! Ohhh! Nngh! *'Shadow Wendy': Hahhn! Oh, no! S... Shadow Widow! *'Black Cat': IT FEELS SO GOOD! Ahhh... Ahah... This is darkness... I'm going to become... Just like Wendy, Jane and Lucy... *(Black Cat transform into Shadow Black Cat) *'Shadow Black Widow': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Shadow Lucy. Shadow Wendy. Shadow Jane. *'Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane, Shadow Wendy': Yes, Shadow Widow. *'Shadow Black Widow': You three can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. *'Shadow Black Cat': Mmmn!! Mmbh!! Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... think of anything besides... feeling good... *'Shadow Wendy': Ahhhn! Black Cat's mouth... It feels so good! *'Shadow Jane': Black Cat's Ass... It's amazing! *'Shadow Lucy Mann': Oh, yeah. *'Shadow Black Cat': I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... I am... Shadow Black Cat... faithful servant... *'Shadow Black Widow': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is your pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *(With Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Green': Everyone, let's use Bio! *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Bio! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Bio Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers Rangers kicks Power Driller and jumps and attacks Power Driller) *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Yellow Bio Ranger)': Then how about this?! *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightning! *(Super Mega Rangers from Bio Rangers to Lightning Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers Rangers attacks Power Driller) *(Super Megaforce Silver arrives and shoots Power Driller) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Lightning Ranger)': Orion. About time you arrived. *'Super Megaforce Silver': That's right, Troy. I brought someone who can help. *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms arrives) *'Super Megaforce Blue (As Blue Lightning Ranger)': Who is that? *'Warrior Gods Rier Gaim Kiwami Arms': Name's Man of the Beginning. Orion send me. *'Super Megaforce Green (as Black Lightning Ranger)': Alright. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Orion, use the new key. That Gosei unlock your new power. *'Super Megaforce Silver': Right. Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode, Lightning! *(Super Megaforce Silver transform into Green Lighting Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Silver (as Green Lighting Ranger)': Green Lighting Ranger! *(Super Meega Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Power Driller are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Lightning Ranger)': Lightning Cannon! *(Lightning Cannon arrives) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Lighting Ranger)': Ready! Aim! *'DJ Gun': 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Fruits Basket: Kiwami Charge! *'Super Mega Rangers (as Lighting Rangers)': Fire! *(Super Mega Rangers and Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms shoots Power Driller) *(Power Driller is defeated) *(Lightning Rangers transform back into Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Red': Thanks for your help. Why are you here, Man of the Beginning? *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Orion send me. *'Super Megaforce Blue': You know Man of the Beginning, Orion? How? *'Super Megaforce Silver': We'll explain it at the command center. Let's go. *(As Super Mega Rangers and Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms left; Warrior Gods Rider Mars is spying on them) *(Back with Shadow Girls) *'Shadow Black Cat': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Shadow Black Widow': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Shadow Black Cat': Ahh... Ah... *'Shadow Black Widow': But as a slave... Yes we already have four girls under our control... Shadow Black Cat, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane. Shadow Wendy. all four of them together. It's just a matter of time... for the remainning one... Yes by your word... is Quake. *be continued... Gallery *Another Conclusion (Part 4)/Gallery Teaser *'Gaban Type-G': Yo! We finally appear next time! The next story is... *'Quake': (off-screen) Ah... *'Gaban': Oh! Wait a moment. Something's wrong. *'Gaban Type-G': The Shadow Girls are doing to Quake. Their raping her. *'Gaban': That's unforgivable! *'Gaban Type-G': Wait! This is bad! *'Gaban': The dark charm is attached to Quake to become Shadow Quake! *'Gaban Type-G': What?! *'Shadow Black Widow': But as a slave... Yes we already have five girls under our control... Shadow Quake, Shadow Black Cat, Shadow Lucy Mann, Shadow Jane, Shadow Wendy. all five of them together. *'Gaban': The Space-Time Police Sheriffs Show! Another Conclusion (Part 5)! Look forward to it... *'Gaban Type-G': Yeah. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited